parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) - RailPony's Version.
Here is another parody idea for RailPony's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Diddy Kong (Thomas and Diddy Kong are both the main heroes) *Edward as Banjo (Edward and Banjo are both clever and smart) *Toots (from Porky Pig's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Conker (Conker's voice suits Toots) *Duncan as Krunch (Duncan and Krunch are both vain) *Oliver as Tiptup (Oliver and Tiptup are both western) *Percy as Timber (Timber's voice suits Percy) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Drumstick (Casey Jr and Drumstick are both smart) *Toby as Bumper (Bumber's voice suits Toby) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pipsy (Tillie and Pipsy are both beautiful) *Jiminy Cricket (from Disney's Pinocchio/Fun and Fancy Free/Disney's Villains' Revenge/Mickey's Christmas Carol/House of Mouse) as T.T. (T.T.'s voice suits Jiminy Cricket) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Wizpig (Cerberus and Wizpig are both big, strong, and scary) *Genie (from Disney's Aladdin/House of Mouse) as Taj (Genie and Taj are both blue and genies) *Diesel 10 as Tricky the Triceratops (Diesel 10 and Tricky the Triceratops are both big) *Spencer as Bluey the Warlus (Spencer was a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) *Smudger as Blubber the Octopus (Smudger and Blubber the Octopus are both evil) *Diesel as Smokey the Dragon (Diesel and Smokey the Dragon are both devious) *Emily as Dixie Kong (Emily and Dixie Kong are both girlfriends to Thomas and Diddy) *Molly as Tiny Kong (Molly and Tiny Kong are both sister figures to Emily and Dixie) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes * Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) Part 1 - RailPony's Version. * Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) Part 2 - RailPony's Version. * Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) Part 3 - RailPony's Version. * Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) Part 4 - RailPony's Version. * Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) Part 5 - RailPony's Version. * Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) Part 6 - RailPony's Version. * Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) Part 7 - RailPony's Version. * Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) Part 8 - RailPony's Version. * Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) Part 9 - RailPony's Version. * Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) Part 10 - RailPony's Version. * Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) Part 11 - RailPony's Version. * Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) Part 12 - RailPony's Version. Category:RailPony